


"Oh,Jessica?"

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Nun stand ich da, wie der letzte Volltrottel und machte mich durch eine Affäre bei meiner Vorgesetzten bekannt.





	"Oh,Jessica?"

Seine Hände lagen an meiner Hüfte während er meinen Hals mit Küssen zierte und mich gegen die Küche drückte. Ich genoss das Gefühl seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit, wie lange war das nicht mehr vorgekommen? Meine Kravatte hatte ich bereits abgelegt weshalb er das selbe tat und anschließend sein Hemd aufknöpfte bis ich ihn mit einem erneuten Kuss unterbrach und weiter in den Raum hinein schob. "Du denkst du hast die Kraft dazu?" Lachte er und schubste mich gegen einer der Fensterscheiben, an denen er mein Hemd aufknöpfte und es mir ablegte. Harvey fing an meinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu versehen und wanderte dabei immer weiter hinunter bevor er meine Hose öffnen wollte und wir von der Klingel ungebrochen wurden. "Holy, wieso liefert das essen bei dir so schnell?" Beschwerte ich mich und Harvey löste sich von mir. "Das ist dein erster Gedanke?" Er schmunzelte über meinen Gedankengang und ließ mich anschließend zur Tür gehen. "Lauf schneller bevor das Essen kalt wird." Scherzte er, so dass ich das letzte Stück zur Tür rannte damit wir da weiter machen konnten wo wir aufgehört haben. "Schönen Gut- Oh mein Gott, Jessica?" Rutschte es mir raus als ich in ihr Gesicht sah. "Ist Harvey da?" Ließ sie sich nicht von mir, dem Volltrottel ohne Hemd und der anscheinend gerade bei seiner Affäre mit seinem Chef aufgeflogen war,ablenken. "Ja, natürlich." Ohne auf meine oder seine Erlaubnis zu warten,ging sie an mir vorbei so dass ich überfordert die Tür schloss. 

Ihre hohen Schuhe hallten während des laufens durch den Flur, ich ging langsam hinterher um mir mein Hemd zu nehmen, das unvorteilhaft auf dem Boden lag und es mir über zu ziehen. "Warum bist du hier Jessica?" Harvey war wenig begeistert. Genauso wie ich."Ich wollte dir Bescheid geben das dein Plan funktioniert hat. Wir haben gewonnen." Annerkennend nickte Harvey während ich mein Hemd weiter zu knöpfte und am liebsten die Situation verlassen würde. "Danke fürs Bescheid geben." Harveys Freude hielt sich in Grenzen. Vermutlich wusste er ohne hin bereits, dass er gewonnen hat, in dem Moment in dem er mich zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte. "Gute Nacht, Harvey." Sie machte auf ihrem Absatz kehr und sah zu mir. "Dir natürlich auch." "Danke." Stammelte ich bloß bevor sie den Flur hinunter ging und durch die Wohnungstür verschwand. "Es tut mir leid,Mike." Harvey kam auf mich zu, aber ich wieß ihn zurück. "Das war das Grund warum ich das nicht wollte." Enttäuscht sah Harvey mich an und versuchte erneut seine Hände an meine Hüften zu legen. "Ich wollte mich nicht bei meiner obersten Cheffin damit bekannt machen das ich mit meinem Boss schlafe." Ich schämte mich und der Scharm machte mir Angst. "Sie kennt dich bereits weil du ihr einen großen Mandaten ein gebracht hast." Wollte er die Situation mildern während ich in meine Schuhe stieg und zu meinem Jacket griff. "Bleib noch zum essen." Es war nicht seine Schuld aber ich musste raus. "Wir sehen uns Morgen." Kurz überlegte ich ihm noch einen Kuss zu geben aber beließ es dabei und verließ ebenfalls die Wohnung.

Harveys Sicht:

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen klopfte ich am nächsten Morgen an Mikes Tür an. In meiner Hand hielt ich einen Kaffee und eine Tüte mit einem frischen Corssaint und wie ich Mike kenne war er noch nicht einmal aufgestanden. Als ich mein Klopfen wiederholen wollte wurde die Tür aufgerissen. "Guten Morgen." Mike verdrehte die Augen und öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter so dass ich eintreten konnte. "Ich hab dir Frühstück mitgebracht." Vorsichtig drückte ich ihm ein Kuss auf die Lippen bevor mein Gegenüber die Wohnungstür schloss und mir die Sachen aus der Hand nahm. "Ich wollte gerade duschen gehen, machs dir gemütlich." Den Kaffe und die Brötchentüte legte er auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und nahm sich von der Lehne der Couch einen Anzug mit Hemd und Kravatte. Skeptisch sah ich mich um und ließ mich dann ins Polster fallen. Das Wasser plätscherte im Nebenraum während ich meinen eigenen Kaffee trank und nebenbei durch das Sportmagazin blätterte, das vor mir auf dem Couchtisch lag. Wenn man ein bisschen suchen würde, würde man auf diesem Tisch alles an Unterlagen finden was man sich vorstellen kann. Aus der Sicht eines Cheffes sollte ich nicht weiter suchen, sonst würde ich vermutlich die Krise bekommen. Mike ließ sich nicht viel Zeit und kam mit noch nassen Haaren wieder aus dem Bad, seine Kravatte hatte er bisher nur um den Hals gelegt und griff relativ gut gelaunt zu seinem Kaffee. "Ist alles gut?" Er nickte kurz und stellte dem Kaffe bei Seite um zu mir auf die Couch zu kommen. Meinen Arm legte ich um ihn und zog ihn nah an mich heran. Seine Haare rochen noch nach dem Shampoo und er selbst nach dem Rasierwasser. "Wenn du dich an mir anlehnst habe ich gleich von deinen nassen Haaren flecken ihm Hemd." Erinnerte ich ihn und ließ damit von ihm ab. Mike setzte sich auf und sah mich entsetzt an. "Wasser Flecken im Hemd. Wie tragisch." Scherzte er und griff zu der alten Pommes auf dem Tisch vor uns. "Ich hab dir ein Corssaint mitgebracht wieso zur Hölle isst du dann das?" Vermutlich waren die Pommes schon zwei Tage alt.   
"Nichts geht über Pommes."   
"Aber zum Frühstück?" Hinterfrage ich seinen Ernährungsplan.   
"Natürlich." Kopfschüttelnt zog ich ihn wieder zu mir und riskierte die Wasserfleckem.

"Ich muss zu Jessica, ich bin gleich wieder da." Ließ ich Donna wissen wo ich bin und ging den Gang hinunter zu ihrem Büro an dem ich mir das Klopfen sparte und einfach hinein maschierte. "Harvey, was gibts?" Sie wusste ohne aufzuschauen, dass ich es bin. "Ich möchte das du nicht weiter an meiner Wohnung aufkreuzt, wenn ich nicht vorher davon weiß." Überrascht sah sie auf. "Wegen dem Zwischenfall? Ich hab schon Schlimmeres gesehen." Sie schmunzelte über meine Bitte.   
"Ich möchte das Mike sich bei mir Zuhause fühlen kann und ich weiß,dass er das mit dem Wissen das du jeden Moment auf der Fußmatte stehen könntest nicht kann."  "Okay" Freundlich nickte sie.   
"Danke." Mit den Worten verließ ich die unangenheme Konversation. "Harvey?" Hielt sie mich noch einmal zurück. "Ich hatte keine Absichten darin deine Bezihung zu verletzten, es ging jedeglich um den Fall und ich wünsche euch Beiden nur das Beste."


End file.
